My World IV
by anipike
Summary: Check out Matt's 4th adventorous journey to her new school!


My World IV  
Chapter 4  
"The ghost of Love"  
  
Previously on My World III...  
A letter got sent to Matt telling her if she would like to go to a school  
for young witches and wizards to learn advanced magic. Although she didn't  
want to go, the Charmed ones forced her too. When she arrived at the  
School called "Witchcraft for Teens" And she met these two guys. Ones  
named James and the other Matt. As she was walking a ghost suddenly went  
through her.  
  
"KYAAAAAA!!!!"I screamed so loud.  
James and Matt plugged their ears. I fell to the ground, still screaming  
and moving away from the ghost. The ghost was plugging its ears.  
When I ended my scream, the ghost turned and lended its hand.  
"Hello, sorry to scare you. My name is Stephanie. The ghost of love."  
I looked at the hand Stephanie was lending. "No thanks. I'll pick myself  
up. Thank you."  
When I finally picked myself up, I looked at Stephanie. Her face had Sorry  
written all over it. I sighed. "O.k., I forgive you."  
Stephanie beamed. "Oh thank you. You have no idea how it is for a ghost to  
feel if a human does not forgive them." She took out a hand. "Maybe we  
could be best friends.  
  
I looked at her. Not in a million years. I sighed. Might as well  
pretend. Don't want to hurt her feelings or anything. I smiled. Took out  
my hand and shook hers. Stephanie, again, beamed. "Great!!! I  
know where your classes are, so, I'll pick you up."  
"Uh, great." I said. Forcing a smile. But Stephanie didn't even notice  
she was already humming along the halls.  
I turned around. Matt and James were ready to burst. I was gong ready to  
run before they did. Too late.  
"HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA!!!!" James and Matt bawled.  
"Ha ha ha. Very funny." I said, as I hit those two in the head with the  
books. They looked up. In one of their howls of laughter, they just got  
enough air to talk. Darn.  
"HA! HA...sorry, it's just, that, Ha Ha Ha!!" Matt started0  
"...Being friends with a ghost? Hahahahah!!" James continued.  
"...And you guys made it sound like you guys were lovers or something!!"  
That's it. I'm going to kill them. I looked at them with evil eyes. They  
stopped.  
"Wow, Mattilda, just kidding." Matt said.  
I didn't answer. "I'll give you both 10 seconds to run."  
Matt and James' eyes got wide.  
"1...2...3..." I started  
"Wow, Matt, kidding around don't have to be all attacking us." James said,  
backing away with Matt. (His guy friend. Matt calls me Mattilda. And  
James calls me Matt. So, see the difference?)  
"...4...5..."  
James and Matt turned around and ran.  
"...6...10!!!" I yelled after I chased after them.  
After School:  
"Hey, Matt!! Do you want to come with us to go to have lunch?" James  
asked, catching up to me in the hallway.  
"Um...sure."  
"Great. Let's go." James said, grabbing my hand and pulled me down the  
hall.  
I Blushed. I blushed some more. I blushed even more. I blushed till my  
whole body was red.  
No, this can't be happening!!!! I can't be in love. I stopped blushing.  
Not because I snapped out of it. But because James let go my hand. I  
looked up. Matt was there. I looked down.  
"Come on Mattilda!!!" He said. I wanted to ignore him, but his voice  
seemed far away. So I looked up. James and Matt were already across the  
street.  
"HEY!!! THAT IS SO NOT FAIR!!!"I yelled as I ran after them.  
We stumbled into this fast-food restaurant for "magical people/things." I  
looked around. There was an ogre, a witch with a mole, a unicorn, a man  
that half horse, and a wizard. I looked at James and Matt. But since  
they're used to this kind of thing, they didn't mind. We sat by the  
window. I picked up the menu and turned to the back where the Special was.  
It read:  
Today's Specials  
*Toad Legs with whole body (including guts) with sauce and rice........9.95  
*Mice Head..................................................................10.95  
*Bird guts.....................................................................3.95  
  
I closed the menu.  
"What's wrong Matt?" James asked. You know why he asked? My face was  
green.  
James smiled. "You know, if you look inside the menu, there'll be MUCH  
better stuff."  
I looked at him. Then, my face turned pink. I hid it from James, by  
quickly putting the menu up to my face so it would hide it. I turned to  
the first page. The first one read:  
MEAT  
Chicken Strips with sauce........................................................................3.95  
Roast Chicken with rice...........................................................................4.85  
Fried Chicken....................................................................................2.95  
*Chicken soup...................................................................................4.95  
Roasted Pork...................................................................................6.95  
Ribs with sauce and rice........................................................................6.95  
All of the above................................................................................30.06  
I drooled. I couldn't wait for the next one. I turned the page. It read:  
Beverages  
*Sodas  
*Milk Shakes  
*Cocktails  
*Beer  
*Toad Stools juice  
*Iced Tea  
*Ice Cream  
*Sundaes  
  
Some of it wanted to make me barf. And some of it made me drool. I turned  
another page. It read:  
WITCHCRAFT FOODS  
I looked up from the menu. I wonder what that is? Why is the writing so big  
and why is it called "Witchcraft Foods?"  
*ïï¯ï¶ï¥ï ï¡ï®ï³ï·ï¥ï²ï³...................................................................12.95  
*ï¦ï¯ï¯ï¤ï ï¤ï¥ï¬ï©ï§ï¨ï´................................................................19.95  
*ï¤ï¤ï¦ï ï³ï«ïªï¤ï¦ï».....................................................................11.94  
*ï·ï©ï´ï£ï¨ï²ï¡ï¦ï´ï ï¦ï¯ï²...............................................................14.95  
*ï±ï·ï¥ï¥ï²ï´ï¹ï âï©ï¯ï°..................................................................85.99  
*ï¡ï³ï¤ï¦ï ï§ï¨ïªï«ï¬ï¼ï¾ï¿.............................................................100.95  
*ïºï¸ï£ï ï¶ï¢ï ï®ï­ï¬ï®ï¯...........................................................1000.95  
*ï¬ï»ï¡ï¬ï³ï«ï¤ïªï¦..................................................................500000.95  
What the HELL is that?!!!! I mean, what kind of language? But then my  
eye caught letters that I could actually READ and UNDERSTAND. It said:  
These Recipes are made and written by: Stephanie, the ghost of love.  
Hmm.... I've heard that name somewhere before... oh well.  
Unfortunately, Matt saw which page I was looking at. "I know, those sound  
good. But, It's too much."  
"Wait, you know what they're saying?!"  
"Sure I do."  
"Then can you tell me PLEASE why they're SO expensive?"  
"Because they're made from STEPHANIE. She makes the BEST food ever."  
"Oh."  
"So, what are you going to order?"  
"Huh? Oh... I'll have roasted pork and a coke."  
"O.K."  
Matt called the waiter and gave him all our orders. The waiter (this  
might look weird for you AND me.) waved his hand and suddenly, all our  
orders appeared.  
I gagged. James saw. Smiled. I blushed.  
"You know, we're going to know how to do those things too." He said,  
digging in his order, which were ribs, a sundae, and sprite.  
"Really?" I said, cutting half of my pork chop. It smelled SO good.  
"Why are you eating your own kind Mattilda?"  
I turned. It was Matt. I forgot about him.  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT!!!!"  
Matt started to laugh. I blushed. Both of them were SO cute!!!! After  
Matt stopped his giggling fit, he digged into HIS order. Which were Roast  
Chicken with sauce, and a Pepsi.  
After we finished lunch, we all said our goodbyes and took the train back  
to the "mortal realm."  
When I arrived home, Nick was watching T.V.  
"What are YOU doing in MY house? Isn't YOUR house across the STREET?!"  
Nick turned. "Oh, sorry. Just that I thought that someone would break in  
if there wasn't anyone home, so..."  
"You got kicked out of your house, didn't you?"  
"No, I was just trying to be nice..."He trailed of. Nick looked at me. Then  
sighed. Then continued. "...yeah."  
"Why? What happened?"  
"Well, I kind of ran away. Not get kicked out. I just wanted to get out  
of the house for a couple of hours."  
Thank God that my door was locked.  
"So, where have you been?"  
"Huh? Oh...um..."  
"Went out with another guy?"  
"WHAT?! NO WAY!!!"  
"Heh heh was just kiddin around. So, where did you go?"  
"I...um..."  
"If you don't want to tell me...that's o.k."  
"No, it's just..."  
"It's o.k. I'll have to be going home anyways." He said, as he walked out  
the door.  
"Wait, no, since you ran away, you can sleep over."  
Nick turned, and smiled. I stood there. Horrified. Not because he  
actually smiled at me. But, because I didn't blush. Nor did my heart beat  
faster. Wait, does that mean I DON'T like Nick? Does this mean I like  
Matt and James?! NOO!!!! That can't be right. I mean,  
"What's wrong?" he said.  
"Huh? Oh nothing."  
"Oh, so, where were you?"  
"Huh? Oh... that...I...I...I was...I was...I was in...."  
"No, it's o.k."  
"NO, it's not. I'll tell you. I... was... in the..." I was thinking. VERY  
hard.  
"NO, its o.k."  
"NO. I was in the mall." I was proud. Proud of how smart I was.  
"Oh." I could tell he wasn't buying it. I dropped my proudness. Nick  
smiled. Then I remembered that he was sleeping over.  
"Oh, here, I'll show you to your room."  
"Thanks."  
1 week from now:  
"Welcome back class. I hope you had a Lovely weekend." Was it just me, or  
did the teacher just grinned at us?  
"O.K, we'll start our first potion. The "love Potion". And, since, I'm  
not a GREAT love person, I have someone else who IS... The ghost of  
love...Stephanie!!!" she said, as she waved her arm to the door. I suddenly  
remembered of the menu in the restaurant and the weird writing. And how  
at the bottom it said "These recipes were made and written by: Stephanie:  
the ghost of love."  
Then, suddenly, a ghost came out. But not just any ghost. It was the  
ghost of the ghost who went through me.  
To Be Continued...  
  
I \\\ 


End file.
